Marui's Dream
by ritsu01
Summary: Marui was a 20 year old outcast, he is a famous novelist by hiding behind a name and email, after his 3rd novel, he starts getting dreams of strange creatures, death and wars. There he met Niou. MaruiNiou //Challenge// Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

This was a challenge Rain made

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in POT

I hope you'll like it!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Marui was walking home from school one day, the people were staring at him again, with annoyance, anger and fright. Marui glared back at every pair of eyes that were on him, they glared harder. So he decided to just ignore them again, like he does every time he steps out of his house. It all started when he was a kid you see.

_xxFlashbackxx_

"Mom! Mom!", little Marui shouted to his mother

"What is it Bunta?", his mother asked

"I had a dream that there were this weird creatures and they were attacking our town!", Marui shouted with fright in his eyes

"My Bunta, what happened next?", his mother said, kneeling down to him so that they were now the same height

"N-nothing, we did nothing, they tortured us, made us slaves, kidnapped the other kids like me and a lot of people…died", he said almost bursting to tears remembering that awful sight

Marui's mother looked surprised at her son, "Um…don't worry dear, it was all just a bad dream", she said trying to soothed him

"No!", he screamed, tears were falling from his eyes now, "It was a horrible thing! And it's going to happen one day! We should be prepared! L-let's tell everyone!"

"That's enough Bunta!"

"It's going to happen one day!"

_Slap_

Marui mother slapped poor little Marui. Marui just stared at her with big, watery eyes full of hurt and anger

"Don't Bunta", her face darkened

Marui continued to stare at her

"Don't"

"B-but! Why?!"

Marui's mother didn't say anything, she just stood up and continued doing her work. Marui still stared at his mother.

"No, it will happen one day, I must warn everyone!", he murmured to himself with determination

Marui told everyone his dream, that they should be prepared, but everyone gave him strange looks in return and ignored him. He would try to remind them a lot of times, but they would still not listen and maybe even hit him. As he grew up, he just gave up the idea of telling them anymore, it was no use anyways. Still, those dreams haunted him

_xxEnd of Flashbackxx_

Once Marui got home, he said hello to his family, went upstairs to his room and lied on his bed, recalling his day and those unwanted stares people were throwing at him. He wondered, what would have happened if he did not tell them about it when he was little?

Then he thought about his secret career, that he was a famous novelist, only no one knew it was him, he was hiding under the name _Steven Masiko, _sucky and weird name he thought. He just finished his third novel, "I hope the readers will enjoy it…"

Shaking his head, he just forgot about it and slept

xxMarui's Dreamxx

Marui stood there in a hill, watching what was going on the ground. Houses were on fire, people were running and screaming for help, these _creatures _appeared again, they were chasing those humans. He watched as some were caught and were dragged away by them

"W-what h-happened?!", he screamed as he knelt and covered his face with his hands

"Who are you?", Marui heard from his back, he turned around, only to see a man with spiky, silver hair, he was wearing black pants and a blue shirt, the kind that were worn in the old times, he was pointing a sword at Marui

Marui backed away

"Answer me!"

"My name is Marui Bunta"

The silver-haired boy raised his eyebrow, "You're…human?"

Marui nodded

The guy closed his eyes and sighed, putting his sword away from Marui, "Nice meeting you then, I'm Niou Masaharu"

"Er…nice meeting you?"

"Look! There are more humans here!", Marui and Niou looked at the direction of the voice and saw those creatures, pointing at them

"Aw crap…Run!", Niou shouted to Marui, the two ran as fast as they can, luckily those _things _didn't catch up to them

The two rested at a big tree away from town

"Hey Niou"

"Hm?"

"I've been meaning to ask this…what ARE those creatures?!"

Niou just looked at him and said, "They are Faeries"

**To be continued**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ah! Sorry if it sucked!**

**Rain if you read this…well what do you think? I will use the other details for the future chapters. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hn, I shall continue the story now! So please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Genre(for THIS chapter): **Humor and Fantasy

P.S yeah, it's _faeries _NOT _fairies _ok?

"Faeries?", Marui asked Niou

"Yes, they are creatures of magic, they come in different shape and sizes, some can be cruel and evil, like our buddies back there, but some are ahem nice…like me"

"YOUR ONE OF THEM?!", Marui shouted at Niou, surprised

Niou nodded

Marui just stared, "You are like those evil _things _that did all those horrible things?!"

"Hey! I'm one of the good faeries ya know!", he protested

"If you're a faery then why do you look…"

"Smexy and hot unlike those ugly evil ones?", Niou smirked

"Uh…no, why do you look like a human…"

Niou pouted, "Well, if you were listening I said that faeries come in different shapes and sizes, duh!"

"Oh"

"Whatever, come on!"

"Where?"

"To my village, we'll be safe there"

"Are there more faeries?"

"Some"

"Well what are the others?"

"You'll see"

Marui looked at Niou confused, as Niou started walking away

"Hey! Hurry up! Or do you want me to leave you with those other faeries?" , Niou shouted to Marui

"Wait up!", Marui shouted back, running after the silver-haired boy

When they arrived at the village…

"Wow…", was all Marui could say at the sight

The village had wooden cottages decorated with lights and different kinds of flowers. Er, various creatures were walking around him, happy and joyful. The complete opposite of what he saw in the other village.

"Niou, why is it that the other village was miserable and full of suffering, while here it is full of happiness and joy?", Marui asked

"Well, the evil faeries ruled that place for a hundred years until now", Niou said, with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He DID care after all.

Marui was surprised at that. _They were suffering like that for a hundred years?! _

Niou tapped Marui on his shoulders, "Come on, I want to introduce you to our King"

"King?", Marui asked

"Yep", was all Niou said, while leading him to the castle through the crowded area

When they arrived at the castle…

Marui gazed at the magnificent castle in front of him. On the front gate, there stood a brown skinned ogre

"Hey Jackal! I want to show this guy to the king, he's the 'chosen one'", he whispered

Jackal looked at Marui for a second, then looked at Niou again and he nodded as he opened the gate to the castle(OMG sorry Jackal I made you an ogre!)

"What did you say to him?", Marui ask Niou as they entered the castle

"It's a secret", Niou said with his typical smirk

Marui pouted

As they walked down the halls, Marui can't help but stare at his surroundings, they were strange, but magnificent at the same time. Then they arrived in front of a BIG door, well not as tall as the gate, but it was big nonetheless! Niou pushed the gate open

"Would you help me here!", he complained to Marui

"Fine, fine", Marui said going over to Niou, the two pushed the door together and it finally opened

Niou stepped inside first, "Well, hello King Yukimura and Prime Minister Sanada", Niou "greeted" the two creatures in front of him, with a smirk, how can he act like that just after pushing that enormous door?

Marui looked at "Yukimura" and "Sanada", the first had blue hair, and a gentle face, he was wearing a crown crowded with jewels and he was holding a staff. _He must be Yukimura, _Marui thought

The other looked a little scary thou, he was frowning, probably because of Niou, and he was wearing a cloak. (A/n instead of the hat I used cloak instead, you call it a cloak right?)

Yukimura smiled at Niou, then looked at Marui, "Well hello too you too Masaharu, who do you have there?"

**To be continued**

**Please review! I will accept criticism and such. **


	3. Chapter 3

Waah, I only got a few reviews! DX Oh well!

**Disclaimer: **Pot is not mine, ya got that?

* * *

"Oh him?", Niou asked looking at Marui

"Who else Masaharu?"

"Er…I'm Marui Bunta", Marui said a little nervous

"Ah, well nice to meet you Bunta!", Yukimura greeted, "I am Yukimura, the king of this place! Oh, and this is Genichirou!", he said looking at Sanada

"Hn, Sanada Genichirou, prime minister of this place, that's all you need to now about me", he introduced himself with a stone-faced expression

_Geez, he needs to lighten up more!, _Marui thought

"Aw! Come on Genichirou! You need to lighten up more! Don't you think, Marui?", Yukimura said now looking at Marui

Marui nodded nervously, _What the-did he just read my mind?!, _he thought looking at Yukimura, who closed his eyes and smiled, then he looked at Niou

"Masaharu I-", Yukimura was cut when a cute elf with curly black hair came in

"Your Highness! Some bad faeries came and started to destroy the village!", the 'elf' said

"Well then, Kirihara!", said Sanada, "Prepare everyone for battle!"

"Yes sir!", Kirihara said, his eyes were getting bloodshot

"Hey Niou", Marui said, "Why are his eyes red all of the sudden?"

"Don't care"

Just then noises from the outside grew louder and noisier

Then a faery wearing a hunter's clothes with a bow and arrow came in, "Yukimura, it seems that we can't stop them! They are too many for us to take!"

"Hi Yagyuu!", Niou greeted

"Hi to you too Niou, so what should we do Yukimura?"

"Hm", Yukimura thought for a second, then BAM!! The big door to the palace crashed sending Jackal and some pieces of the door flying in the air!

Sanada, Yukimura, Yagyuu and Niou got some swords and stuff and prepared to fight

"Niou!", Yukimura said, "Take Marui and go escape through the underground tunnels!"

Niou protested, "But I want to stay and fight!", he urged

"No! Niou! You and Marui are the last hope!"

"But-", before he could say anymore, the evil faeries barged in the room

"GO!", Yukimura shouted, they had never seen him so worried before

Marui stared at the scene before him, then Niou grabbed his hand, "Let's go!", he ordered Marui

The two ran away from them, Marui glanced at the fight from time to time, Yukimura and Sanada fighting the enemies skillfully with their swords, and Yagyuu shooting arrows at them like an expert archer

But some of the evil faeries saw them both and went after them, they were catching up when Kirihara and Jackal appeared, "We'll take care of them, you guys just find a way out!", Jackal said

Niou nodded to him, as he and Marui continued running

"Are you ready Akaya?", Jackal asked the small boy next to him

"Of course", he said, licking his lips as he took out his weapons

"CHARGE!", one of the evil faeries yelled

In the secret underground tunnels…

The two ran and ran away from the battle, when they stopped they were both panting…hard

"Niou, what do we do now?", Marui asked while panting

"I don't know, I guess we should get out of this tunnel", he said as they continued to run, unknown to Marui that in that tunnel was a portal

When they reached…

"What's that?", he asked

"Oh, that is a portal, duh!"

"Where will it send you?"

"I don't know, never been in there before…", Niou replied

Then they felt a strong rumble

"Earthquake!"

"Hurry! Let's go inside the tunnel before this place collapses!"

Marui and Niou ran inside the portal just in time when the whole thing collapsed

"cough cough Niou , are you alright?", Marui asked worriedly

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine", Marui looked at his surroundings, "Where are we?"

Niou look around, "Aw crap!"

"What is it?"

"We're at Hyoutei!"

"Hyoutei?"

"Yeah, it's the name of this village"

"Oh yeah! What's the name of your village anyways?"

"Rikkaidai"

"Oh"

"You shouldn't be asking questions like that right now"

"Sorry, what's the name of this place again?"

"Hyoutei, this place is five days from Rikkaidai by foot!"

"Well, let's start tomorrow, it's almost night anyways", Marui said

"Fine, but there ain't no way I am going to spend my night _here_", Niou complained

"Why not?"

"This place is full of snobby, rich faeries! Especially that King Atobe!"

Marui was going to say something when a golden carriage stopped in front of them

A guy in a fancy purple robe and a crown of jewels, much _much _more than the jewels in Yukimura's crown, stepped out of the carriage, "Who dares talk that way about Ore-sama!"

**To be continued**

* * *

**XD I don't know what else to put so…I also involved the other schools, what do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Damn…curse the loss of my laptop for these past few days…and that I had to much problems with life…P.S I only saw now that it should be a multiple of pairings….so there! And that this was a tragedy, not a comedy…

**Disclaimer: it should be obvious that I don't own pot right?**

* * *

Marui and Niou looked at "Ore-sama"

Atobe on all his glory(not) went near them, "Who are you peasants? And how there you talk like that about Ore-sama! You should be thrown in the dungeons!", he screamed. Then, a blond with curly hair went to him.

"Aw! Don't be like that to them Atobe-chan!", the guy said, giving Atobe a hug and puppy-dog eyes.

Atobe looked at him and then he smiled, "Fine, I won't hurt them, Jiroh-chan", he said giving Jiroh a pat on the head.

"Yay!", he cheered and ran off

Atobe looked at his back as he ran. Then his attention returned to the two.

"Be lucky peasants! If it wasn't for Jiroh you could be dead by now!"

They both rolled their eyes

"Hey, Niou", Marui whispered

"Hn?"

"Is he, like gay or something?"

"Yup, almost all their leaders are gay"

"I'm glad at Rikkaidai…"

"Woah! Rikkaidai is full of gays too!"

"…so are you…"

"Eh, maybe, maybe not"

"Oy! What are you peasants whispering! Ore-sama demands to know!"

"It's nothing Atobe!". Niou said

"Where are you two from and why did you go here?", Atobe asked

"We're from Rikkaidai and we found a secret tunnel when the evil faeries attacked us. It led us here.", he said

"Hmm, and when shall you leave ahn?"

"As soon as possible!", Marui joined in.

Then the three were interrupted when a messenger arrived. And gave Atobe a letter. He then, tore the envelope and read the contents. His eyes widened of shock and his mouth fell open.

"What happened?", Marui asked. Atobe gave them the letter, and it said…

_Here ye, Here ye,_

_I would like to inform you that the King of Rikkaidai and it's officials were captured by the evil faeries. This occurred because they were hiding a certain person. If you have seen a Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu, please report them or else you shall suffer the same fate as Rikkaidai._

After they both read it. They had the same reaction as Atobe, but then accidentally dropped the letter. Letting the wind carry it away.

"N-no, It can't be!", Niou shouted

Marui fell to his knees. "No, Rikkaidai. Lost?"

The two were in shock.

* * *

*sigh* another fuckingly short chapter…damn….I can't think anymore….or I'm just to lazy now….


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, been such a looooong time since I updated this thing...anyways, I've made this thing not-angsty in the past chapters...I'll take that back now...

**Disclaimer: **Me no own POT understand? Haha

* * *

"No...no! Rikkaidai, LOST?!", Niou screamed in anger. "Like HELL that would ever happen!"

"Niou...", Marui mumbled at his friend. "They'll be alright, right? it IS Rikkai after all"

"Whatever peasants. Do you want to stay or should I turn you over?", Atobe said in all glory.

"Wait, you're giving us a CHOICE?", Marui said.

"Why, yes! Ore-sama believes you didn't do anything wrong...and besides, my little Jiroh here seems to have caught an interest in you."

"Yeah!! You should stay here for a while!", Jiroh said happily.

"No, me and Marui here have to go back and save everyone.", Niou said.

"Please?", Jiroh said.

"No."

"Aw come on Niou, we do need the rest..."

"HOW can you think of that right now when everyone else is suffering because of those creeps?!"

"I'm just caring about our health! So that we can save them! If you barge there with no strength, who's gonna loose huh? YOU of course!"

"Fine. But just one fricking night. Tomorrow, we leave."

"Hurrah! Marui-same and Niou-san can stay!" Jiroh said.

Atobe and Jiroh escorted Marui and Niou inside the huge and grand castle. As they went there, marui couldn't help but glance at Niou from time to time. His pain and suprise on what had happened to Rikkaidai had made an effect on him. His eyes show it all. it was natural that he felt that way, after all, he grew up there, made wonderful friends, met everyone and all. They were strong, they had pride, and they were everything to Niou.

"This is where you two will be staying, be lucky that Ore-sama has given you such a majestic room!", Atobe smirked.

Indeed the room was majestic. The two beds were made of gold, but with mattresses as soft as clouds, the chandelier was also made of gold and was designed with different types of jewels and was arranged in an elegant manner. The floors were so clean, one can see your own reflection in them. Marui and Niou were impressed by the whole thing. But it didn't last long, for they were too worried on what Yukimura and the others are experiencing right now. While they were in such luxury, what about them? Yukimura, sanada, Jackal, and everyone might be chained to some wall or starving to death right now.

As Marui and Niou lied down on their respective beds, they start thinking on what happened earlier, recalled past memories, and thought of what to do when they got to the kingdom of the evil faeries.

_While at the OTHER side..._

The Rikkaidai officials were now locked up in a dungeon at the castle of the evil faeries. It was cold, damp and dark. They were hung unto chains and was whipped every now and then. They were given little food, less water. The king of the evil faeries would come in the room to inquirer if they know where Marui is, and tell them all that will befall to them if they refused to talk. But, Yukimura and the others stayed strong and didn't say anything.

"Yukimura...", Sanada started saying, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am my dear friend, but you shouldn't be asking me that...", Yukimura said as he gazed up at his friends who were also chained to the wall with blood dripping out of their bodies.

"Damn bastards. I'll kill them all!! Just you wait! When I get out of this chains, I'll-I'll-", Kirihara glared angrily as he tried to break the chains, but it was no use.

"Kirihara, you should reserve your strength, it's no use trying to break those. They are made from the finest metal in the land.", Yanagi stated.

"Hmm, I wonder how Niou and Marui are doing.", Yagyuu said.

"Well, you know how Niou is, they'll be fine.", Jackal said.

"Yes, hopefully they'll be fine.", Yukimura said worriedly.

The door of the room opened, and light surrounded the room. A faerie holding a whip in his hand entered. "Now, are you bastards ready to talk?"

* * *

Waah!!! I hate myself for doing that to Rikkai! But eh, that's how the story goes...

review?


End file.
